Visable to Me and Only Me
by soraxtsuna123
Summary: A short one-shot about Prussia and Canada. Dedicated to my friend Kaylie. Prussia x Canada. PruCan. Fluff


**For my friend Kaylie. Thank you so much for all of your support for me. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**Wish me luck everyone! This is my first attempt of an unknown paring that I never seen before… I know that it is known…I'm just…in a nutshell I guess…**

**o-o-o**

Today was a world meeting like and other meeting that the nations have. America tries to convince everyone that a giant robot should block the sun, while Germany tries to calm all the ruckus. The Nordics are talking amongst themselves; a few times a loud bang would come from over there. Everyone should assume that it was Denmark's head. The Baltics (minus Lithuania) were cowering in fear because of Russia, who was leaning on Latvia's head. Lithuania on the other hand was listening to Poland, who was talking about pink, sparkly horses. The Italies were chatting with Spain, and Romano had constant blushes. Belgium was talking to Netherlands. China was trying to get away from Korea's restless hand. Japan sighed at them and so did the other Asian countries. Romania and Hungary were fighting again, and Austria and Bulgaria just looked at them. Greece was sleeping and Turkey was talking to Egypt and Cyprus. Sealand was pushed to a corner and told to stay put by England who currently had France sexually harassing him. Cuba just sat there, glaring at America. Belarus and Ukraine were glancing at Russia. Australia was petting his koala bear. And finally, Liechtenstein and Switzerland were neutral. Not really doing anything.

But none of that is really important. The important thing is focused on Canada and Prussia. Prussia had always came to most of the world meetings because he is just too awesome not to. Ever since he became a micronation, he became even more annoyi- awesome then he was before. He barged into more meetings, annoying the crap out of a lot of people. Germany had told him to sit in the corner with Sealand, who was 'not' awesome (Or so says Prussia.).

But of course how could the awesome Prussian refuse? Most of the nations looked at him with annoyance in their eyes. He sat down in the corner but far from Sealand. He didn't want to catch the non-awesome disease.

All if the seats were filled quickly and there was one thing that caught Prussia's attention: Canada. It seemed that he was the only one without a chair to sit on. Prussia tried to use his awesome mind to remember who that person was. He looked similar to America after all.

Canada was standing really close to Prussia and looked at everyone sadly. All of a sudden, the polar bear that the Canadian was holding talked.

"Who are you?" The bear asked the Canadian. Canada looked annoyed at the bear.

"I'm Canada!" Canada told the bear in a soft yell. In that instant the awesome Prussia remembered who it was. This was America's twin brother. France talked about him a lot. Prussia took a closer look at the Canadian to examine him.

He looked like America but he wasn't a fat ass. In fact, he looked slender and weak. He was _cute_, Prussia dare might say. Canada's scent was sweat. He smelt like maple syrup. His beautiful blue eyes behind the glasses were soft, gentle, and kind. His light skin gleamed in the sunlight that was shinning on him.

Prussia grinned and let out a quiet 'kesesesesese'. He was going to seize some vital regions.

Gilbert scooted his chair closer to Matthew, who took noticed of this. Finally, someone noticed him. He turned to the Prussian.

"Hello Prussia…" Canada greeted quietly. For some reason, Prussia's heart fluttered. He just passed the feeling on. It was probably nothing.

"Ze awesome me is here to accompany you." Prussia replied with his cocky smile. Canada smiled kindly back, making Prussia's awesome stomach turn. What was wrong with him? Does he feel sick? Prussia gulped, he was not feeling well.

The two had continued talking in the back, only gaining a few nations attention. To them, this is what they see:

"Ze awesome me is here to accompany you. I heard a lot about you from Frankreich. Really? That's where you are located on ze map. I am awesomely right zere. So everyone zinks your invisible. No problem! Ze awesome me shall fix zat."

Those nations just turned back around, pretending that they didn't see anything.

After the world meeting, Prussia and Canada walked out together. Prussia had asked Canada if he wanted to go out for some beer or vodka. The meeting was located in Finland because it was near the awesome day, Yule. Canada didn't want vodka so they agreed on hot chocolate.

It started to snow outside pretty badly so they rushed to the nearest coffee shop. The reason why there was a coffee shop in Finland was because of Norway. 'Nuff said.

They sat down outside on a bench after they got there coco. All of the seats inside were filled.

The cold air cooled them to the bone, only to be warmed again by the hotness of the coco. There fingers tingled back to life. They sat in silence, both faces were flushed. Although they basically just met, both had feelings for each other.

"Prussia…" Canada started, breaking the silence. "I have something to tell you."

Prussia looked at his Canadian friend, gesturing him to continue.

"I…I think…I l-like you…" Canada said, blushing. Prussia's red eyes widened and he almost chocked on his coco. His heart fluttered again, but he was relived.

"You like ze awesome me?" Prussia said, as soon as he said that, he wanted to hit his head repeatedly.

"I-It's…more than that… I…love you…" Canada's voice was quiet but can easily be heard by Prussia.

Silence washed upon them like a wave. For a minute, Matthew thought that Prussia hated him. He was bout to leave, crying when Prussia pulled them in and pressed his lips against the other.

When they pulled back, Prussia whispered to the Canadian, "Ich liebe dich auch. You are visable to me and only me."

Canada smiled largly and cried happy tears which Prussia pushed away.

"Kesesesesese. Now, let's take zis to zhe bed."

**o-o-o**

**And done! :D**

**What do you think?**

**I used google translate so sorry if anything is wrong.**


End file.
